


The final howl

by Keisuke_AKM



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Also it contains a tumblr request, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, I mean you read the manga nnn, Kinda?, Manga Spoilers, Manga retake, Not Beta Read, Pining, Shigure is very depressed, Temporarily Unrequited Love, dog POV, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM
Summary: And Finally, Dog thought that, having Shigure as his last host wasn't that bad.'So...That's how it is.'
Relationships: Implied Sohma Akito/Sohma Kureno, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The final howl

Shigure was special, he knew it since the day of his birth. After centuries of reincarnations, he had learnt to get the know the differences between his hosts from the birth. Shigure was quiet and preferred to stay alone on his own instead of running outside after birds or play in mud. If he hadn’t unconsciously asked him to go at the others zodiacs, probably Shigure would have stood forever reading in the garden, enjoying silent. Yes, Shigure was different.

But he hated boredom, so Shigure, that gentle kid, started to play along. Making stupid faces, stating funny idioms, doing joke and pranks, loud sounds. The dog was grateful, but still surprised by the kid independence. All his hosts before listened all his words without a second thought, to the point that Dog wondered who was the real master, but Shigure…He was special.

Even small affections. All the men who preceded Shigure as his spirit host had suffered from the lack of love coming from their mothers. The pain to not getting any comfort, dogs loved pets. Well, there was that time when the host of Monkey have been the mother of his host. If he remembered well, it was during Edo era. The experience was…It was. Yet, it was the only time his host have been happy and loved by his mother. However, this Shigure kid just didn’t care. It was unusual, all the cursed of the dogs were always craving for affection, they were, after all, their host. They all took it from him. Dogs love rubs, pet and kisses. But Shigure was not a dog, and he took none of its qualities.

Dog wasn’t stupid, he knew that it was because the bonds between animals and God was too old, already the story was forgotten for a mere telltale. The dog just wished to see everybody one last time… And to keep that promise lasting.

* * *

“Shigure-nii!” a high-pitched voice, like a bird’s tweeting caught, his host attention. Dog felt his own tail wagging when he recognized the voice of Rooster’s host. From far, after God, Rooster was Dog’s favorite. After all, the rooster was the one who told him about the banquet and who lead him to the endless party. Dog and Rooster have been lucky, they have been the last one with Pig. He remembered how, to please his dear God, they have both danced in front of him. Dog’s heart grew fonder when he remembered God’s laugh and the way he clapped his hands together in joy, saying that he never saw something so amazing before. Back then, Cat was still one of them…

 _‘Stop it.’_ Ordered Shigure’s inside voice, making Dog goes still in alert. Never before a host ordered him, actually, it was the other way around. The dog obeyed still, staring with wide eyes. “Shigure-nii, where are you going?” asked Kureno, Rooster’s host, looking up at the older kid. “Ah, I was going to Haa-kun house” he tilted his head and looked at his cousin “wanna come?”

“Can I? Yes!” Kureno eyes shined in joy and he followed Shigure’s pace with excitement and headed to Dragon’s host house. Ah! Dog remember how long he laughed when he saw that Dragon was now transforming into seahorse, the animal had lost all her majesty, Snake too, became smaller. As for Rooster, now he was a sparrow. The animals groaned and said _‘it’s because you were already stray that your form didn’t changed much, Dog!’_ but he knew that they were jealous. They also knew it was time that caused those changes. It was maybe why Shigure was different from his previous hosts, being a spirit host didn’t change much to his life. The only things that brought him close to the cursed children was their conditions.

It would be a lie for Dog if he said that he wasn’t pleased by this, after all, they were his friends host. Many he didn’t see for generation. For example, Rooster, his best friend, the last time they meet was five generation ago, and when Rooster host were born, his own host was already seventy and sick. They didn’t stay many years together. But lucky, Kureno and Shigure were only one year apart, and the younger was totally idolizing the older. But Shigure preferred the company of Dragon and Snake’s hosts, its saddened Dog. Snake and Dragon had always been close, after all Dragon used to be a snake. So, when Shigure was playing with Hatori and Ayame, even if it was fun for the kid, Dog feel out of place. Shigure would just shrug at it, the kid didn’t care, after all. He never did.

Dog wished Shigure would be more conscious of the weight of the bond and that he listened him more.

And then finally, it came, his dearest friend, the dream, God. It wasn’t the first time Dog saw his dear friend in dream, to inform his coming. Like each time, the dream was flooded in light and here come that melancholia and sweetness. Dog remembered the old time of the banquet. God appeared in a light full, feminine figure. So, this time God host was a woman. It happened only four times when Dog spirit was hosted. Finally, after making a great fuss, he turned his muzzle to look at Shigure. For sure, he expected the child to look at God with an empty, even bored expression.

Dog eyes widened, yet, they weren’t as big as Shigure’s. The kid was looking at the shining shape, the cheeks red and twisting his fingers nervously. It reminded Dog thoses characters in cartoon getting all shy when they were talking to their love interest. Dog tilted his head and cantered at the child, wagging his tail. Shigure snapped when he licked his hand, looking at Dog with surprise before staring once more at God who was watching. _‘Be-beautiful…’_ whispered Shigure.

 _‘Really? Thank you Shigure, this…isn’t my host complete form…after all, we don’t know what future is made.’_ Said god, his voice was a breath echoing in the empty place of the dream. Voices mixed between all the previous hosts God had. The shape made a step toward the kid. _‘You know my name…’_

‘ _Sure, Dog told me.’_ God petted his head and he barked joyfully. God’s pet was the best. He looked at Shigure who was gulping. _‘You are very cute Shigure…I hope you will take good care of my host.’_ Shigure nodded, he being red from the head to toes. _‘Thank you Shigure…’_ Said God, Shigure took the hand _‘A-are you going to leave?’_

 _‘…I’ll be here, in my host.’_ God said, putting the hand on the breast, where the heart of the body should beat. Shigure hummed and looked down, in thought. Dog could feel how his heart was beating fast. He let his tongue out and looked at his master, glad. Shigure finally understood the importance of the bond _. ‘…I will take care of her.’_

 _‘Good’_ said God, and, the feminine shape took the child in the arms. He gasped _‘Shh…’_ God said and Shigure closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrance coming from the body. Dog was bond to Shigure, and he felt how great the child was feeling, as if it was his place. The scene reminded of him one of his past host, a girl who fell in love with her childhood friend, sadly, because of the curse, they never got together at the end.

God made a movement to pull Shigure off the body, he looked anxiously at the feminine shape _‘Wa-wait, when will I see you?’_ God laughed ‘ _Soon…’_

The child woke up suddenly, yearning in the heart and tears in the eyes. Already, he wanted to feel that feeling of love and bliss again, Dog could feel it, but. It was strange. This feeling…It have never that deep and heavy before, it was almost painful. The thought quickly disappeared when Shigure ran out of his house to run at Akira’s. Hatori and Ayame were already here and the small hand of Kureno grabbed Shigure’s shirt as they were all walking and gathering around Ren. Repeating again and again that they were waiting for her…The person that will be known under the name Akito.

* * *

Since that day, Shigure started to get closer to Ritsu and Kureno. As if, suddenly, the bond made sense. Dog wondered if that change of mood wasn’t too sudden and if he should worry, but Shigure’s heart stood genuine and pure; like any children of his age. Also, he was starting to hide that maturity and perception he had from people “Ren don’t like the cursed, it’s better to keep a low face” he explained once to Hatori and Ayame.

“Shigure-nii, why does Ren-san want Akito to be a male? Didn’t god said that…” Hatori interrupted him “Kureno, if Ren says us to do so, we do. We should listen what adults tell us.” Shigure chuckled and Hatori frowned “Shigure, you understand what I meant.”

“Sure, sure” he laughed, hiding his face behind his book. A baby cry and screams coming from inside Akira-san’s house stopped their talking, all the cursed turned their head in the direction of the house. Dog felt Shigure getting tense behind his calm mask. He wondered how a simple child could hide so many things. Kureno grabbed Shigure shirt “Shigure-nii…Should we see Akito-san? I’m scared.”

“It might be worse if we do.” Replied Hatori. “Ah! Come on Tori-san, we can’t let our precious God in the hands of that witch!” almost screamed Ayame that Kureno and Hatori looked at him with big eyes, fearing that Ren heard him. That’s why the four jumped when the Shoji doors opened loudly, showing an Akira and a crying Akito in his arms. “Ah…Kids, can you take care of him?” Dog and Shigure had goosebumps at the idea, never before the child has been that close to her, not even after the presentation of the baby after the birth. He wanted to make a step and show his arms so Akira would put the baby in, but instead, the father went to Hatori. Dog laughed at Shigure’s jealousy. _‘I understand kid, but your hour will come…’_

That’s how the children become Akito babysitter. Each time they heard screams echoing in Akira’s house, the man would come and threw the baby in Hatori’s arms. Shigure stopped being envious and instead, was looking her from far when he wasn’t reading in a corner of the room. Dog found it strange, he was sure Shigure would be the first one to take care of her and ask for her attention, yet, it was like he was ignoring her existence. Dog couldn’t understand how that kid worked. It was like that dream never happened. Strange, for somebody who said he wanted to make it eternal. He wasn’t seeking for Akito.

Dog was glad that Akito was a curious little girl, crawling to see what Shigure was doing with her book instead of giving all his attention to her, as were doing Kureno and Hatori, and Ayame sometime. However, he was so loud that it annoyed the toddler, Dog could see it by the way she was pouting and hiding behind Hatori when Ayame was coming close. Dog wondered if the little girl wasn’t too impressed by Shigure ignoring her, to the point she was too scared to go at him, since he was the only one treating her like a human when she was actually God’s host. For years they kept that distance, until one day.

It was during spring, God’s host had taken her courage and walked to Shigure’s side where he was reading alone. “…Do you love me?” Dog was surprised as Shigure. He felt the kid heart missing a beat. He hid his joy behind a tease “are you asking it to everybody?” the girl made a face “No, only you.” Shigure smirk went soft and he looked at her with affection. He stood up and picked a red flower and gave it her “I think about you more than everything, this is the most unshakable truth.”

Dog caught one of Shigure’s thought and agreed with it. She was the cutest, with her shy expression and red cheek and holding the flower as if it was the most precious thing she had in the world. Quickly, an empty box replaced the flower in her hand.

“Why do you keep it, Akito-san?” Shigure asked one day when he was reading her a fairytale story. The girl grabbed the box closer. “…I don’t want her to find it.” Shigure hummed “but, isn’t this box empty?”

“It’s not!!” she yelled, outraged “…It’s not…Dad is…” She said again, quieter and sticking her head against the box. Shigure stared until he heard a sob. “Oh…Akito-san…” Shigure let his book fell on the floor and took the sobbing girl in his arms. “I hate it Shigure…” she cried, Dog felt a heart squeezing, he wondered if it was his or Shigure’s. It was such a sad sigh, God vessel to cry that way. “Shigure, you will stay with me right? I’m your favorite, right? Uh, Shigure?”

“Yes, you are Akito-san.” He said, it calmed her and she hid her drenched face in his neck. He rubbed her back until she fell asleep and he sorted out her futon and put her in bed. He removed the hair that was hiding her sad face and stared a moment at the child. The teenager looked down to the book he was reading, the cat’s elopement “…Soon, Akito-san.”

The routine stayed that way for years. Him seeing her when she wasn’t with Yuki, and comforting and reading her stories, some he created himself. When at school they have done manual exercises, he always showed her with Hatori what they done. “Your curry taste strange” she said, sorting her pink tongue out. Hatori chuckled “Oh, really Akito-san? But you know Shigure was sooo proud of his curry, saying it was the best and that nobody could equal.” Shigure pouted “Haa-san, stop being mean to me, Akito-san already rejected the curry I’ve made. Ignoring all of my hard work.”

“I saw you Shigure, Himemiya-san cooked most of it.” Akito laughed “Hatori, give me yours!!” She ordered, wanting to taste Dragon’s host cook as well. Dog tail wagged, the memories of the banquet where everybody had brought his own food and God opened the sake barrel to share…It was this time that Cat-

Dog howled and Shigure cleared his throat. Akito was eating Hatori curry and her eyes were shining “Oh! This one is far better!” she laughed and complied to finish it. Hatori sighed, looking at the girl and then, patted her head. “If only you ate when it’s lunch hour.” Akito made a face “I don’t like the food…” she said. Shigure knew it better, it was because when she was eating her lunch, she was with Ren, and if the woman heard the girl making too much noise, she would scream at her.

A knock interrupted their talk. “Akito-san, Yuki-kun just arrived.” Her smile dropped. Shigure chuckled “What’s that face Akito-san? Isn’t Yuki your favorite?” He teased so nobody would notice his jealousy. She pouted “He is the rat, of course he is the favorite!” she humph’ed and Hatori warned him. “Akito-san, Yuki-kun came all the way to see you.” Explained Hatori with patience, she looked down. “He is boring, he doesn’t talk much and all he does is coughing!” She said, as if it was an excellent excuse, Shigure cracked and Hatori made a face. “Akito, Yuki is sick, you have to be patient.”

“Why should I? I’m god! Everybody should do like I want!” She yelled and jumped on her feet, leaving the room without forgetting to close the doors loudly behind her. “My, my. You gone and done it Haa-san.” The teenager frowned “Haa-san, how do you want her to understand when everything in this mansion comply to every one of her tantrums? She never gone outside the estate.” Shigure laughed.

“And you’re alright with it?” asked Hatori. Shigure shrugged “Well, what can we do?” He laughed. But if he could hide his real feeling to Hatori, he couldn’t hide that uneasiness filling his heart to Dog.

* * *

Shigure, neither Dog, saw Kureno in months. And if they saw him, it was just from far. If Dog was curious about that kind of change, it made Shigure’s blood boil. In a few months, he will graduate and become a student. Dog could feel how bitter Shigure was. Soon, he won’t in the estate as much as before, it was his last chances of having a moment to be close with Akito, and Kureno was taking it all. Shigure hated him for that, and Dog was sad he was hating Rooster host.

Talking about Rooster…Dog had a bad feeling. It was like Rooster had gone but… It wasn’t possible. Rooster wasn’t a traitor like Cat, he wouldn’t abandon God, no, not when everybody was finally here, together. Dog whimpered. The last time they have been all together was before Cat died. After it, things had never been like before. Dog really hoped that since finally everyone was gathered together, they could be like back then. So…Why they weren’t?

“I heard Akito put your brother is in a dark room. Is that true?” said Shigure to Ayame, reading a korean book. “Uh, is that true? Erf, Akito should know better and put another color on the wall, wahahaha!” Hatori frowned and stood up to open the window. “Talking about Akito, she got pretty close of Kureno lately, do you think she got her first crush? Whahaha” Shigure heart stopped so brutally that it made Dog jump in surprise. “Hahaha! Oh geez! Akito and Kureno, that would be funny!!” laughed Shigure and Dog shivered at the bile getting in Shigure throat.

Dog wasn’t tranquil about Shigure. He could feel he wanted to regain his place next to God host, Dog wanted it bad as well. He felt he could fight and bite to get it, but…Shigure was feeling different. “Geez, anyway, why should we care, you two should prepare your college exam instead.”

Shigure whined “Buuut Haa-san, I already know I’ll have it uuh.” He let his face fell on the table “Why should I bother.” Hatori stared “Sometime, I really want to punch you, you know?” Ayame laughed to the point he almost fell from his chair. “What about you Aaya? You’ll go to the university your mom chosen?”

Ayame stopped laughing “No way, that school sound so boring for somebody like me and…” he stood quiet, the two boys looked, impressed by Ayame sudden grave expression “I refuse to go far away from you, my Guresan!!” He stood up, like a rose blooming in the morning light and Shigure put a hand on his heart “Oh! Aaya! Me too, I refuse to stay away from you!! My love!”

“Again?” muttered Hatori, with a blasé air. Lately, Shigure and Ayame started to play this game, making Hatori completely lost. At least, they weren’t trying to include him in that stupid act. Well…Ayame tried but without getting any result while Shigure watched the Dragon host distress, cracking up. Dog find it funny; he doesn’t remember his pasts vessels having that kind of bond with people. It reminded him of the old time. But then, after, Dog went bitter. He hated that feeling of slow realization crawling under his fur.

“Shigure, is that true you go to college next month?” Said Akito suddenly, opening his bedroom door. Neither Shigure and Dog were surprised by her sudden appearance, they heard her coming. Dog tail wagged as he felt God near of him, but Shigure shoved it down deep inside him, ignoring Dog low groan. “Akito-san, what a surprise.”

“You didn’t answer, is that true?” Shigure shrugged “Well, yes of course Akito-san, I need to continue my studies” he shrugged and laughed, Dog groaned at this, it felt like he was looking down on her in purpose. He could feel God vessel anger and humiliation through the bond. Didn’t Shigure feel it as well? Unless he did but, didn’t care, as always.

Dog never understood him, he wished he did, so he could stop him from hurting God’s host and his friends. God had always been sensitive to his host feelings. “Wh-You can’t! I hadn’t given you the authorization!” Shigure blinked and smirked “Uh, but you gave Haa-san the right to go in med…” he chuckled and Akito squeezed her fist. Dog wondered why Shigure was making the girl angry in purpose. “Hatori do that to be my doctor! You…you just want to…”

“What do I want, Akito-san?” Shigure stood up, his height covering the body of that girl that just started puberty. Both Dog and Shigure could smell the blood dripping between her legs. Akito blushed, suddenly realizing the difference between her and Shigure and the fact she just can’t make him comply. Dog was sorry for God’s host, he wished that Shigure would listen her as well. “Fi-fine! I don’t care!” she yelled, turning her back. Dog howled sadly and Shigure scratched his head. “My, my” he chuckled before turned his head in direction of his desk where his school application was laying. Dog didn’t understand what ‘secretary’ stand for, but he hoped it was for Akito.

He went to see her that night, she was pouting in her garden. “What are you doing here, Akito-san.” She threw him a dark glare “Why do you care?!” he went and sat next to her. “Akito-san…I will always come back, you know?” he said softly. She frowned and looked away. She obviously wasn’t believing him. Shigure smiled “Akito-san, did I ever break a promise?” he asked. She slowly shook her head. “But Shigure…” she bit her lips and looked at him, there was despair in her eyes. “You…You will always be with me right? You won’t abandon me?”

Shigure took her in his arms and without any warning, she started to cry. Dog whimpered and Shigure rubbed her back. “Shh…I will always be with you Akito-san.” Dog caught one of Shigure’s thought. _‘You are always in my mind.’_

* * *

“Sohma-san!!” Shigure turned his head over a high-pitched tone, it was a girl he saw during one of his economy class. He plastered a smile on his lips “Hey, can I help you?” The girl blushed and put her hair behind her ear in a seducing move. “Well…Actually, I was wondering if you already had a partner for the group study.” No, he didn’t. “Ah, sorry, I already promised to study with somebody else, maybe next time?” he tilted his head. Dog knew there won’t be any next time. “Oh, mm, so…Maybe we could see each other, since it’s holiday, we can have a little time for ourselves?” she slid her hand on his arm. Shigure ignored it and stepped back, putting distance. “Sorry, with New year, I need to be back home, it’s an important event in my family that I can’t miss.” He explained and it was enough for the woman to understand Shigure wasn’t interested.

Sighing and glad to be finally out of trouble, he called his driver to go back home. He had his own apartment in the city, but he missed the estate so much. Dog too, he barely saw God and he was missing him so much, Dog didn’t remember missing God that bad before in his previous lifes. Unless…

Unless he was affected by Shigure’s feelings. It was true that it looked Shigure was really missing Akito. Dog noticed the small note Shigure was writing during classes, as if he was already sorting out what could help Akito as the Sohma clan chief and what didn’t. Even the girls Shigure went out with. Dog knew that Shigure didn’t notice yet, but, all the girl reminded him the shining light he saw a long time ago. What Akito would look like. Pale skin, black hair, androgynous body…Every little thing. It was so big and Dog was surprised Shigure didn’t notice it yet.

Unless he did? No, no…Dog would know, Shigure can lie to everybody, but only Dog can see what was in his mind and heart and…He was starting to get anxious. That bad feeling crawling under his fur never disappeared.

Shigure arrived in the estate and stretched himself out of the car. He hummed and put his bag on his shoulder and walked in direction to Akito’s house. The main maid leaded him to her room and he knocked. “Akito-san, it’s Shigure.”

A deep voice answered neither Shigure and Dog heard before “Ah, Shigure, come in” Dog felt Shigure’s hair bristles. Without a word, Shigure opened the door, he was welcome with an Akito wearing her male high school uniform. Shigure observed her, it have been a while since the last time he saw her and she had changed. She was now taller, and her body was now slimmer, she moved like a cat, hypnotizing him so Shigure couldn’t take his eyes away and…Her face. He felt a horrible knot forming in his throat. But Dog was more alarmed by the endless echo of his heartbeats in his ears.

“Shigure, it has been a while.” She said, a little smile on her lips, and what a smile. Shigure felt like he lost his balance from it. “I’m glad to see you again.” Akito dropped that low voice she was using for her real voice, softer, like fresh wind caressing his bare skin. Dog was getting more nervous, it was bad, really bad. What was his host thinking right now?! He must remember his place!

“I’m glad to see you as well, I’m sorry I didn’t have the time to drop by before.” And he was saying the truth. Dog saw how he was frustrated to not be able to go back to the estate, and each time he had a moment, she was out at school. “Well, at least you do, I didn’t saw Ayame in years, unless for the banquet of course.” Shigure sat under her chabudai, smirking as always “Aaya had always been an independent mind.” He chuckled. Akito glanced at him “Mm…He dropped college, did you know, to open a shop.”

“Well, Aaya always loved sewing, it isn’t…” his voice dropped in a low whisper when he saw Akito changing herself in front of him. No thought, wide eyes just looking at the white back she was showing him. He swallowed his saliva, that knot back in his throat and he humidified his lips. _That was…_

Her white skin was like shining in the sunlight and Shigure felt like dying, he couldn’t breathe. It was too much. She let her pants slid along her legs, beautiful, white legs. Shigure was sure it was soft under the touch. Oh, he wanted to touch, to feel her in his arms, to caress her black hair. He turned his head away at the last moment. He heard clothes whistles; she was putting her kimono. “Even so, Ayame wasn’t the one who had her mother begging me to stop him. Women are such a pain.” Shigure chuckled, the shape of the breast he just saw was still flashing in his mind. “But Akito-san, aren’t you-“

“What are you implying Shigure?” she interrupted him roughly, making clear she didn’t want to talk about it. He sighed and looked at her. “Well, Akito-san, how’s school?” she pouted and came next to him. “It’s not like you told me it was, it’s boring and people are stupid, I like it better here.” Shigure was saddened to hear this. “Akito-san don’t like it?”

“No, it’s boring. At least, in one month it’s over.” She let her head fall on his shoulder, like she used to back then, but something changed in Shigure and his heart was being loud again. Dog wagged his tail, more and more anxious. _Please, don’t let Shigure realize it._ “My, Akito-san is already an adult.” He teased. “What about you? Why are you still in college? Hatori already finished, he even found an assistant.” She said, looking right at him. Since when those eyes were able to stole all the air in his lungs? Shigure knew it definitely wasn’t God power.

“I want to perfect my studies.” Shigure wondered if he should tell her that he chosen a secretary career just to be with her. Even if he preferred writing the best, he was doing it for her, she had always been in his mind. “It’s stupid, just stay here.” She looked away “…I miss you, you know”

 _‘Me too, I want to be with you, always’._ Dog wanted to run away, feeling he was too much. It wasn’t the first time he had a host being in love, it happened each time actually…But with God. It was unbelievable. Because Dog knew how bratty Shigure was, and what he was feeling for God host was more than the simple bond, it was deeper. Everything was a mess.

“Kureno told me you started to write, is that true?” Shigure frowned at the mention of the man and Dog got all curious. News from his friend the Rooster! What a pleasure, and by God host. “Mm, yes, nothing much, but it pays.” He said chuckling. Dog knew he passed more time writing than doing his homework, but he had to admit the man got talent. Akito pouted “Next time, bring it, your book.” She rubbed her cheek “I want to read it.” She said. Shigure smiled and brough her on his laps. She gasped, surprised and he saw her white face going red. So adorable, so beautiful. He hugged her, a gentle smile on his lips. “Let’s read it together then.” Akito nodded with a little and shy squeak coming out of her mouth.

They stood in silence, Akito took a nap in his arms and Shigure ended up thinking he didn’t mind doing it every days. She was smiling here and he felt the need to protect her smile, making sure it will stay here and never move. Dog praised his knightly thoughts, but the anxiety was back. Shigure was in love, it was too late.

Somebody knocked at the door and Shigure was surprised to see Kureno. The boy also grew up and became a man. Akito woke up, rubbing her eyes with her fists cutely. “Shigure-nii…Hello, it’s been a while” Kureno had a sad smile. Shigure noticed that Akito’s disappeared. “What’s that Kureno.” Akito said, standing up and sliding her hand on Kureno’s shoulder. Shigure stared at it with sudden envy. Dog could feel possessive feeling taking over Shigure sanity, one thing Dog wished Shigure didn’t took from him. The worst was that Kureno put his hand on hers. “It’s almost time for your appointment…”

Shigure felt the need to take Akito away from him and snarl at him. Dog wished he could stop this mess. “Oh, by the way, Shigure, while you were away, Kureno took the position of my assistant, he is very capable. As Hatori is as my doctor. So…Think of coming back, I’m sure you can be more useful than in your school.”

Dog think it was starting this point that everything collapsed.

* * *

Dog knew that Shigure was tired. Everywhere he was going, he saw Akito, and if he didn’t see her, he was thinking about her. She was like an illness taking control of every cells in his body, his mind. Dog was sorry. He was sorry because he wasn’t in Shigure’s side. He knew his desire to be with Akito was ruining all the bond with the promise they made. Dog knew, Shigure was planning to break it, and he refused to let him do so.

Oh, Shigure tried to forget Akito, or at least, to alter this feeling of passionate love that was starting to tire him out. Between wet dreams and fantasies about a future where they could be together with nobody else, forming a little family, even having a baby -a boy? A girl? Both looked good. Dog despised Shigure for even thinking about the possibility of it happening. Shigure have done his possible to calm himself, he went out with girls, he even succeeded to date one for a month, his personal record if Dog could say. One of Hatori’s girlfriend friend, Mayuko she was called. Dog liked her, but Shigure as ever was just being a dick. Akito was the only he treated with delicacy, like a fragile flower. Dog groaned, she was God, not a simple human, and Shigure needed to understand he was the dog and that he needed to learn his place in the hierarchy in this banquet.

Shigure would just groan and mumble “Shut up, stupid dog…” to himself when he was alone. He stopped coming to classes, after all, Kureno was already Akito’s assistant and he would benefit better of his writing. About it, a magazine had noticed his work and contacted him to publish literary short story. He also created two pen names, one for light novels, talking about love and high school, and one for horror stories. Dog was impressed by the imagination of Shigure. Thinking that its foil was God’s vessel…

“Ah! Shigure, Akito forgot her meds earlier, can you pass by her room before going home?” asked Hatori, handing him a box of Marvelon. Shigure took it, thinking it was a paracetamol alike. Plus, it was an excuse to see Akito. Shigure took it without knowing that he just sealed the zodiac fate.

He was surprised when he entered in Akito’s house by the lack of maids, but he wasn’t bothered more by it. Without a doubt, Akito had screamed after them because of the noise they were making, and if she passed by Hatori’s practice earlier that day, it was because she was sick, right? Oh, poor thing that was Shigure.

He was just next to her bedroom door when his body stopped, the eyes wide and the heart on the lips. This smell, those warm and messy breaths he could hear, he knew it all. His arms went down and without noticing, his hand dropped on the floor the box Hatori asked him to give her. Dog bent his head and whined soudly. He was linked to Shigure and fuck…It hurt, it hurt so much. This heartbreak feeling, he felt it each time with his previous hosts life, and it hurt each time. And both could hear the girl breathing hard. “Ah-Kuren-nnnnmf!!”

Shigure wanted to puke. Throwing up all the dreams, the love and the heart she just broken, tore in millions of shards. Dog knew it would happen; he just knew it. That was why he was fearing the love Shigure had for God. Dog whimpered, trying to comfort Shigure but he wanted none of it. Their world was silent, yet, they could hear a dull sound and Akito and Kureno’s breaths and moans.

If from far he looked calm, inside was a battle, a carnage and Dog was witnessing all of it happening right before his eyes. He could see it, the little kid who saw a long time that dream that changed his life crying and screaming in the middle of a no man’s land full of corpse of aborted dreams and hope. It was all too late. Shigure will never be the same again.

He left without a word, his track subtlety quicker than usual and he entered in his house in the estate. He was shivering, he felt like Akito and Kureno were still in the room next to him, he needed more space between him and her. Shigure started to laugh, a dark and low laugh. To Dog’s ears, it sounded crazy. Without any warning, the man precipitated to the kitchen and threw up. “Fuck…This bitch!!!” he muttered angrily.

Dog groaned, disliking that Shigure was insulting God’s host but a wave of pain muted him. It was wiser to not rub it, Shigure was suffering like he never had before. Dog knew. Shigure had never cared about anything really, it was like he didn’t have any weak point, but one. And there was the tragedy, because Shigure wasn’t in love with God, he was in love with Akito. And, ah, how pathetic it was, watching Shigure all by himself, wondering how it happened. If there was something Shigure and Dog agreed on, was that he was the only one who understood the girl.

After a week of staying all alone in his house, haunted by the memory of Kureno and Akito wet sounds, he came to a conclusion. He needed to make her pay for the pain he was feeling, and there was only one thing able to hurt her. Dog anguish level was high. Was his host thinking of hurting God’s host? No, no way! He couldn’t do that!!

Dog barked and barked, trying to reason him, but already from the ashes of the child in the no man’s land had risen up a man, ready to destroy worlds and empire for the woman he loves. The one who promised to cherish and protect her like a knight become in the space of one truth the very one enemy, ready to tear down everything she had dear…Ready to destroy the zodiac.

He wasn’t sure of what Shigure had in mind until Dog realized where the man was going. Dog begged Shigure to stop this madness, that it was going too far, that instead of ruining the zodiac, it will ruin her…And him. He will destroy everything they shared, every happy memory, sweet touches and blushes they gave to each other, Shigure was going to ruin everything. The man stopped in front of the door. “Shut up, mutt.” And he entered in Ren’s bedroom.

* * *

His nightmares always had Akito screaming at him, big tears and hurt in the eyes. Shigure was not proud of what he had done, he wished that Hatori would fix everything, but he couldn’t tell him. So instead he let the guilt eat him up. Everything has been useless, Akito was still sleeping with Kureno, favoring his faithful, cold and toxic hold that was comforting her in the lie Akira told her since she was baby, to the point it was carved in her mind, ugly scars. She just won’t open her eyes and it hurt Shigure, because until she did, he was going to wait, with an open wound on his heart.

He sometime visited her; it soothed the pain. Each touch was like a pain relief. After that day where she exiled Shigure, they had a silent agreement, they never talked about it. It was like it never happened. But Dog knew Shigure won’t stop thinking about it, wondering what would have happened if he stayed calm and fought against the pure anger he felt after he knew. Sometime, he was hearing her heavy breathing when he was having those dreams where he was finally making love to her, sharing the warmness of her bed and leaving indelible marks on her pale body.

Akito wasn’t smiling anymore, Shigure learned to fake it. He could still feel the pain in her eyes, reminding him she won’t trust him anymore. _‘I wasn’t the one who left, Akito.’_ He said once, only Dog heard it. Akito didn’t listen him anymore, he was too mean, to Dog, it was like he hated her. They both knew, each time he was saying the truth that was meant to erase her world, she will antagonize him and then, cry in Hatori or Kureno gentle arms. Those traitors, comforting her in the lie the clan had created for her.

Shigure came to hate the curse, as they called it. Shigure was pushing deeper Dog, to the point it made the spirit suffocate. When that promise of eternal friendship became that way? Rotten, like a carcass. For the first time, Dog wondered…Wasn’t it better if everything stopped? Wouldn’t be everybody happier? The thing they called ‘curse’…Maybe… It was meant to end one day. Whining, Dog remembered Cat happy purrs.

* * *

“Ah Tohru-chan, thank you for washing my clothes, you really saved me!!” Said Shigure, making a great fuss like a dog. It pissed the real one living in. “Oh! It’s normal Shigure-san! You already done so much for me!!” Tohru was such a nice girl, Dog wished that she was his host instead of that stupid brat idiot only able to hurt God in purpose. This girl was so gentle that she even succeeded to calm the anger and loneliness inside Mouse and Cat hosts. If only she could heal his own host as well…But, only Akito had this power. Dog felt like he and Shigure were doomed.

This girl…Dog was feeling uneasy of how she reminded him of Cat and his past gentleness, before he betrayed everybody and broke God’s heart. Dog never forgot anybody who hurt God, be a friend or…His own vessel. He also hated that Shigure was using her to break the bond, breaking their world and putting an end to their banquet.

 _‘Why are you doing it? You know it will break her?’_ Dog asked once to Shigure, but the man ignored him, or…Maybe he couldn’t hear him anymore. Dreamers could be a pain. Even now as they were having their breakfast, Shigure, while teasing Kyo, was imagining that next to him, there was Akito, wearing a dress with her hair into a short ponytail, laughing softly. Akito, the person without a god, would probably tell Tohru that she doesn’t need to worry and that the boys were just being stupid. And the five of them would give the image of a family. But to make this come true, Shigure will have to put an end the reign of God and his bonds.

But God’s host refused to hear it, she will maintain the status quo. Anyway, it was too late, Shigure hurt her beyond repair. She will never trust him again. Dog did not forget their fight during the summer holiday. Yet, Shigure wasn’t giving up and he still waited. Another thing they had in common.

“Tell me Haa-san, don’t you ever wonder why for the first time, all the zodiacs are gathered here for the first time?” The question came out so suddenly that it made Dog and Dragon’s host jump in surprise. Dog snarled, what was this insinuation? “All the inside family said it was a sign of luck but…Don’t you think we all gathered for a last time?” Shigure’s voice was creeping inside his brain like a mantra, a horrible cacophony. “Shigure, are you saying that the curse will break soon?” Hatori was calmer than the spirit. Shigure chuckled “Oh no…I’m just…Making a hypothesis.”

But those words wouldn’t leave Dog mind. What if it was actually the last time they all see each other, what if it was indeed the end? All spirit hosts were walking away from Akito to be in Tohru side. _‘I don’t want eternity…’_ Cat’s words went in his mind again and Dog thought about how none of the hosts were intact from pain. This eternal promise of seeing each other really became a curse. Dog was feeling guilty, because of their egoism, everybody was hurt. “So, you finally understand.” Chuckled Shigure to himself, no, to Dog. “I hope she will too…” he added in a whisper, looking by the window of his room with longing eyes. Dog knew that behind the forest was standing the Sohma estate. And before Dog had the time to answer, Shigure was back in his thought full of red flowers, black short hair, shy smile, pink lips and soft laugh.

The ring of a phone pulled the man out of his daily dream, Shigure smiled to himself “Coming, coming~” He never expected that the person at the other side of the phone was the he despised the most in the world. “Sorry, were you busy?”

“No, I’m free at the moment.”

It was the worst, for Dog, to learn about your precious friend death. Sure, Dog always denied the possible death of Rooster’s spirit. Nirvana or not, he had disappeared from this world and left the spirits, when Cat spirit was still here. Rooster died ten years ago and nobody grieved him. Because God’s host refused to change.

Maybe Shigure was right since the beginning…

* * *

The more the days passed, the more Dog realized that it needed to stop. With this realization in mind, Dog wanted to tell it to God, or at least, that Shigure would tell to God’s host. But their relationship… “You slept with her…That woman…”

Shigure closed his eyes, smirking. “Who?” he said, yet he already knew the answer. Akito threw her jacket with violence unto the ground “Ren!!” Dog banged his head. It was already too late, Shigure had ruined everything… “This story again…” he answered with confidence. Why was he hurting Akito in purpose, giving her mixed signals. Dog could see the pain in this girl eyes. She loved Shigure, she clearly did, and she was trying to reject him. Him and his idea of freedom, him and his desire to break the curse. “I am _God_! This is my _right_! My _freedom_!”

And, ah, the fury of Shigure hadn’t been so strong since the day he heard Akito and Kureno’s sex. Dog hid his tail between his legs in fear of what could happen, but Shigure was more responsible than he thought. “We’re just going to repeating ourselves again and ruin your health, I better go” before he exploded. But out of nowhere, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Shigure stared at her. If only she understood it was for her real freedom that he was working on breaking the curse, what would she say?

Dog sat next to God and watched them kissing, melting in each other arms. _‘So…Rooster…’_ Both Akito and God cried. One calling Shigure’s name and planting her nails in his back, the other whispering prayers for the late Rooster spirit he missed desperately. Dog looked at the lovers as they warped their arms around their joined bodies. They reached their respective orgasm and he wondered who would be the next to go.

Shigure left before Akito woke up, wrapping her naked body into his kimono. The night was cold for him who was just wearing his under clothes yet, he took the time to stop and stare at the starry sky, smile on his lips. He hoped that he made her understand and that he won’t have to wait for her anymore.

“This kind of man only saying mean thing to me…I don’t need it!” Spat the cruel voice of Akito. Shigure walked away without a word. Because he wasn’t trusting himself enough to put a smiling face in front of the kids, he took refuge in Hatori’s house, laying on the wooded floor next to the garden. He thought that if only Akito have been a gentler person, somebody like Tohru, then it wouldn’t have hurt that much. Actually, Shigure felt that he wouldn’t even regret see her leaving with somebody else because somebody so gentle like Tohru deserved happiness with a person that wasn’t Shigure, he was too much of a bad person. Akito was egoist and bratty. Hell, she was just so perfect for him that he couldn’t let her go, couldn’t share her. If Tohru have been god, he wouldn’t have falldn in love with her. Shigure would have know his place and stood as dog. But God had chosen Akito, and Shigure fell in love with the woman. So, he couldn’t do anything but wait and suffer. “…Why she don’t realize it?” he asked in a whisper.

Dog sighed _‘because she is hurt and lonely.’_ And then, he realized that was probably what was feeling God before he met Cat. Hatori came and caught Shigure and Dog attention. “Each time you say it to her, she become worst, why do you continue? Even I feel you hate her.” Shigure seized for comedy at first but he quickly stopped the fact and walked into the garden. He caressed a bush, the exact specy where camellia he offered to her years ago blossomed. Soon the season will be back and the red flowers will grow again, it was a matter of weeks.

That was why he was so surprised to see her full of grass and dirt on her clothes and panicked expression on her usual cruel face. “He-help!” She looked nothing like a god. She never looked so human than this moment, far away from the estate in the wildness of the forest and damn, she was here, grabbing Shigure clothes as if it was life preserver. She explained that Tohru fell and that she needed help, that she wasn’t moving. The anguish in her was obvious, he cupped her hand, letting it rest on his heart and she cried harder when Shigure asked her if she threw her, like she done with Rin. “N-no, but…But I’m the one who stabbed Kureno”

When Yuki confirmed he had called the hospital and ran to search for Tohru, Shigure had pulled Akito toward his house. Even if she made a movement to rejoin Yuki, probably to show him where Tohru fell, she didn’t struggle when he took her to the opposite way. He called the main house, to say that Akito was here and explained Tohru’s situation. Hatori told him that Kureno was out of danger, thank to a servant who refused to obey.

As Dog was flooding under guilt and wish to end it all, Shigure put his jacket on Akito’s crying shoulders. “Kureno is out of danger.”

Dog was feeling change from God, or in fact, changes from God’s vessel. It felt like this meeting with Tohru had changed everything. Even God immured himself in silence, Dog nor any spirits could talk with him.

Shigure shamefully took Kureno place and showed the skills he earned during his college years and helped Akito as her assistant. Helping her to understand what Kureno was working on for so many years. Shigure hated to admit it, but for somebody who never gone to college, Kureno had made a very good job. Actually, most of Shigure’s job was teaching Akito. “You- How the hell do you even know about that?!” she said angrily, still taking Shigure’s teases as aggression. “Don’t you remember Akito-san, I studied management and secretary” Shigure chuckled and she blushed. She looked away, containing her anger. She was changing and Dog was impressed how such a quick learner she was, if only Shigure wasn’t always pushing her buttons.

Dog sat to God who was watching with empty eyes, it’s been weeks that Akito stopped hearing his voice _. ‘…Cat was right, at the end this eternal promise…Just become a curse.’_ God hummed softly, banging his head _‘If only I realized it sooner…’_ Dog whined and rubbed his head against God’s leg _. ‘It needs to stop…And they deserve their freedom…’_ Dog looked at Akito and Shigure. “I knew it!! I knew you would be the first one to abandon me!!” she said, scratching to blood his face. Shigure made some pained sounds and removed her hand. “Who talk about abandoning you?”

 _“Separation…”_ Both of the spirits shuddered at this. It was almost time, it was their last banquet. Rooster, Rabbit and Sheep were already gone, they couldn’t make them wait any longer. _‘I’m a bit afraid but…At the same time, excited.’_ Admitted Dog. _‘I’m sure Cat must be delighted, finally, we realized what he told us. I’m sorry that I forced him to keep that promise he didn’t even make…’_ Said God, staring at his host. She was now just in front of a window, finally listening Shigure. “If I hadn’t wandered around… I would have exploded, you when I thought I had you in hand you fluttered away…Betrayer.”

God chuckled sadly _‘In two weeks she learnt what took me a hundred years’_ muttered God who finally understood Cat’s words through the young Tohru. Dog _nodded ‘Akito is a quick learner, probably she won’t be forgiven soon but, she will seek her redemption and become somebody good.’_ That what Shigure saw in her since the beginning, while the rest of the people living in her small world have been blind by God’s light. God nodded _‘I wish I could stay a little bit, just to see what kind of person she will become but…_ ’ God looked at his friend _‘I guess we outstayed our welcome.’_

They smiled at each other a moment before staring again at the lovers. Akito had by now understood Shigure’s heart and she was afraid of this new feeling. Shigure smiled softly “…This is right, I guess if you want to run, now is your chance but…” he walked away and turned his back at her until he was to the door fence “If you come back to me, there won’t be any backtracking.” He smiled “This is understood?”

He went by the door and Dog looked one last time at God and his host. Shigure went out of the estate, walking back home. Today, Tohru would go out of hospital and Yuki had a rendez vous with his girlfriend. Shigure would be alone with his worries about future. Will Akito embrace her new self and accept her femininity, and if she does, will she wear Shigure’s gift? Dog knew he had stayed hours in city to choose the Furisode which would suit her the best. Dog knew she will be beautiful in.

Dog looked up, God finally decided to let the spirits go and the put an end of the promise of that eternal banquet. Dog looked up to the sky and left Shigure. He had regret, he wished he could have accompanied Shigure till the end of his life like he done with his previous hosts. But he knew that Akito will be able to take that role and take care of Shigure.

For the first time of his life, Shigure felt alone. His hand slowly moved to his heart, still beating hard for Akito. He closed his eyes, and bid his farewell to the only being who always saw through his mask. “So…This is how it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this one shot! It's half a tumblr request (the dream passage), but the biggest ideas of this shot were original <3  
> I've wanted to write about the Dog spirit POV for a long time haha I'm glad i've done it aaah. It took me a few moment to write, but it's here for Fruba monday (AAAAH SEASON 2 IS BACK, BEACH ARC COMING-)


End file.
